In a communications system, if balances for a service subscribed to by a user are insufficient, a customary processing method in the industry is as follows: An operator delivers a redirection policy by using a policy and charging rules function (Policy and Charging Rules Function, PCRF) and instructs a gateway (Gateway, GW) to redirect the user to a recharging page for recharging. After the user finishes the recharging, the recharging page notifies a billing system that the recharging is finished, a recharging system notifies the PCRF that the recharging is finished, and the PCRF redelivers a normal service policy to the GW.
A problem of the foregoing method is as follows: After the user finishes the recharging, the billing system often can instruct the PCRF to cancel redirection and deliver the normal policy only after a delay time. The user is repeatedly redirected to the recharging page during the delay time, which affects user experience.